Grima's Venom
by LordofWar245
Summary: What if, in another world, Lucina wasn't able to travel back in time due to some corruption? Grima has awaken and has taken some preemptive measures by planting corruption within the Shepherds. GrimaxEvil/Corrupted Harem. Helpful reviews are welcomed.
1. The Awakening

**This is something that has been bothering me for a while and I have to write this story. As you know, Grima is basically an evil generic dragon who is hell bent on destroying the world and creating it anew. However, there is one thing that is unique to Grima. His skills in psychological warfare. So, this is mainly a story of Grima trying to corrupt as many of the Shepherds as possible before finishing his conquest.**

 **This will be mostly on the women of the shepherds with a few men here and there. No yaoi though, sorry. This is considered an Evil harem so… In addition, this is mainly the first generation of the shepherds and character death so be warned now. I will do the second after this one. Hope you guys like this story!**

Grima. Those who knows its name outside from Plegia cowers its name. The dragon is an ancient being capable of destroying the world and reviving the dead to do his bidding. And they are right. Grima is an evil, corrupt dragon with selfish desires.

For the Plegians, namely the Grimleal, Grima is their almighty god who will lay down their life for him. They have done many sacrifices, human and animal, to appease their God and receive his dark blessing. Few was fortunate enough to gain unimaginable power from him, but there can be only one to be "blessed" for letting the Fell Dragon take your body to walk amongst mortals.

And fortunately enough, there was one person.

In the ending days of the 3rd Plegia-Ylisse war, there was a tactician named Robin. He is a gentle, loving, and understandable man who is liked by many in a special group called the Shepherds. This man is full of mysterious when he came to Ylisse to stop the war, but he was welcomed with open arms to the Shepherds.

What they don't know, including him, is that there is a darkness held deep within his heart.

In about two months of the war, Chrom, captain and prince of Ylisse, and his companion Robin was able to break through the enemy lines and seized the capital, There, the duo charged through the dark corridors of the capital and met a dark-skinned man with Grimleal sage robes chuckling at them.

"Greetings young prince. Ah, and I see you brought the boy as well. You have my thanks. With him and the Fire Emblem in my hands, the revival of our great God will be upon us and this world will soon be reshaped! Hahahaaha!" Validar, the high sage of the Grimleal, laughed manaically.

"That's where you're wrong! We are here to stop your plans here and now!" Chrom shouted before looking at his best friend. "This is it Robin, The final battle. You're one of us, and no one can deny that. Now, let's put this fiend to the blade."

"Right. Time to end this once and for all!" Robin said with much conviction in his voice. However, during his journey here, he heard and felt strong ties to Plegia. Dark ties. Shaking his head, he charged forth with Chrom and conjured up Thoron.

"RRRAAAAAHHHH!" Chrom then proceed with a duel with Validar. The dark sorcerer blocked and countered his attacks with his magic before teleporting above the duo.

"Up there!" Chrom shouted before dodging a dark ball from the sorcerer. Robin fired his Thoron to the sorcerer but Validar simply teleported and ram Chrom into a pillar. He then backed up and conjured up another dark ball.

"Hahahaha! DIE!" Validar threw the dark ball to the kneeling lord, but Robin destroyed the ball with his own magic. Validar snarled at Robin. "Ignorant brat. Wait there and accept Grima! It is your destiny!"

*Pant**Pant* "Yeah…? Well…screw destiny…" Robin chukeled, making Validar consumed with rage.

 _(How dare he says that! I will make him know-)_ Validar wasn't able to continue as he was stabbed in the back. He looked down to see the golden blade of the divine sword, Falchion.

"Like he said, screw destiny." Chrom said before ripping the sword out from the dark sorcerer. Validar knelt down and covered his bleeding chest.

"No! This…cannot end like…this." Chrom started walking back to Robin, but Validar had one more trick in his sleeve. "Damn you…DAMN YOU BOTH!" Validar shouted as he launched one last attack before leaving this world.

"Chrom! Watch out!" Robin shouted as he pushed Chrom out of the way before taking the full blow of the ball. Robin flew several feet before hitting the ground. The young lord rushed to his downed friend.

"You're alright!?" Robin nodded. "Phew. That's the end of him. Thanks to you we carried the day. We can rest now. It's all over." Chrom said, thinking that victory is theirs.

Unfortunately, it is far from victory.

Robin started to have severe headaches as the darkness within him started corrupting his very being.

" **Do not resist. You have an even bigger purpose than serving these worthless worms. Don't resist."** An dark, anonymous voice called out from within his mind.

"No…stop…"

" **Come now. I know you want this. This power to protect your friends? Think about it. A world without war. Without chaos. Everlasting peace. Wouldn't that be nice?"**

"Yes but…I will not…have you have it…your way…Gah!"

Chrom noticed his friend's discomfort and tried to help him. "Hey! What's wrong? Hey, speak to me!"

" **Look at your friend Chrom. Working hard to keep his kingdom safe, day and night, like you. Don't you think it's time for him to sleep? He deserves it…"**

"No…I won't let you…"

" **Let him sleep. He earns his rest. Let him sleep and you take care of the kingdom. His wife would be very worried if she sees her husband injured and tired while you fully energized. Let him…sleep…"**

"…yeah…sleep…" Without knowing what's he's doing, Robin conjured a lethal lightning dagger and stabbed Chrom in the stomach. Chrom's eyes went wide and he looked down to see the lightning pierced his stomach. Knowing his life his forfeit, the young lord looked at his shocked friend and said, "This is not…your fault. Promise me…you'll leave this place. Please…go…"

With that, the young lord dropped to the ground…dead.

"Chrom…"

" **It would seem you used too much magic. I guess that's what happens when you get carried away."**

"This was not…supposed to happen. What will I tell the others? What will they say?"

" **Shh…do not worry. You won't have too…I can take care of it. Just sleep and let me take over. All of this will be over soon…"**

"…You're…You're right. Maybe I am…just a little…tired. I will…sleep." The tactician of the Shephers then fell asleep. Never to be waken again as he was succumbed to the darkness and trapped in a dream of peace within his mind. The Fell Dragon then use this opportunity to take Robin's body. AS the Fell Dragon finally connected his soul to Robin's body, excitement controlled his emotions.

"Hmhmhmhm. Finally, after eons of waiting, I have been reborn! And soon, this world shall be mine! Hehehehahahahahahahahaha!"

The world of Grima, has been born.

 **So, yeah this is a thing. I want to have make a story where Grima tries to corrupt as many shepherds as possible before winning. And before you ask about Lucina going back in time, no that won't happen. Grima will win this time because of his venom within people's mind. There are boons of being a dragon able to corrupt people.**

 **Anyway, some of the females and males will be corrupted. Tharja and Cordelia is a dead set on since I have plans to get them corrupted. Let me know who else to corrupt or kill off in the reviews.**

 **Chao!**


	2. Cordy's Change

**And we are back. Thank you for your patience and I want to go on ahead and get this story started. As you already know, this is fic about Grima winning the war and corrupting as many shepherds as possible. We have our first person to be corrupted, who is Cordelia. Many of you may already know her glaring weakness of being extremely faithful to Chrom, even though he never notices her, that it would be easy for Grima to corrupt her. Not to mention of how…shameful…she feels about her own body. *cough* her chest *cough***

 **Now for the reviews**

 **Guest: Yes, it is Hehehe…**

 **Socail: There is a guarantee but it will take time since Grima needs to her Tiki alone with him without the interference from Naga and some material to corrupt her with.**

 **EVmeatdrummer98: Yes, very interesting proposition. Especially the evidence Grima can use on Panne to change her viewpoints on humanity…again.**

 **Now, let's go. Be forewarn. There is a lime in this chapter. Which means yes, this story will contain limes and lemons. So, watch for the warnings I will give before proceeding.**

* * *

 **Begin.**

 **Dragon Table Throne room- Plegia**

On the throne where the former, but now deceased sorcerer, Validar, is the reincarnation of the Fell Dragon Grima. After a millennia of sleep, Grima has started making plans to make sure nothing goes wrong in his world conquest. It was then he noticed one of his faithful Grimleal, although intimidated from his very presence, kneel before him.

"Hm? Speak mortal. I have things to see." Grima said with power in his tone.

"M-Master Grima…we have word that the Shepherds has…retreated from the capital. What do you want us to do, master?" The Grimleal timidly said.

"Hmm…" Grima paused in thought. "…Leave them be. I will handle them. Now begone!" The Grimleal bowed before leaving the room like death is coming for him, which isn't too far off. Grima then closed his eyes and thought about the merry band called the Shepherds.

From the memories from the former owner of this body, the Shepherds were a hearty bunch full of weirdos, jokers, and other cast of personalities. But they are all one big family. Not to mention, they are all extremely powerful in their own right. Not many legions of soldiers can hold off three invasion attempts from the Valmese Empire, yet these soldiers were able to do that without losing a single life.

With Chrom's bravery and charisma and Robin's tactician intellect, the Shepherds are a force to be reckon with. Which made Grima to now focus on them since they may be the insects' worthy enough to destroy everything he worked for before it even started.

"How troublesome…" Grima muttered. Humans are always a bothersome race, but they do surprise dragons from time to time and Grima had to admit, humans are amusing. It was then Grima thought of a devious plot for the Shepherds. He knows how loved Robin and Chrom by the group and no doubt Chrom's death and Robin's disappearance will surely bring down their morale. Add to the fact his army of relentless Risen in the midst and himself joining the fray…all hope is lost.

Which is why it may be entertaining to get some of the Shepherds to join his side. There is a number of men and women in the group feeling distraught from the turn of events. And Grima just remembered of a certain red-haired beauty who devoted herself to Chrom, even though he will never look at her.

It's a damn shame too. Grima has seen the red-head through the eyes and memories of Robin and well…she is delicious. Her curvy body, those hips, her tone legs, her fierce determination and personality. A woman worthy of being a faithful Grimleal. And if she becomes really devoted to him…Hehehe…Grima won't mind having a queen with him. Had his vessel been a little less hesitant of his feelings for her, he would have enjoyed the feeling of love and the pleasure of flesh from the woman. Oh well…

There is one problem that is daunting on the woman. Her faith in Chrom is being questioned around camp, something that hurt her very soul. Grima chuckled as how quick the bonds in the Shepherds started to quiver after the death of Chrom and the disappearance of Robin. Cordelia tried her best to say she is still faithful to Ylisse, but it appears it doesn't appeal everyone.

The whole army knows how devoted Cordelia is to Chrom. So much as she loved him in the sidelines, but those feeling were never reciprocated from the prince who instead married someone else. It hurt her heart during the wedding and now she is being questioned by the very same people she vowed to serve and protect?

"Such insolence…it would appear, dear vessel, that your friend is in quite of a dilemma. But do not worry, I will save her. She will enjoy being a Grimleal and may have a chance to see you again." Grima told the vessel sealed inside of him before evaporating from the throne room. The time to get some…allies…had begun.

 **Shepherd's Camp**

'I…I don't understand any of it. How could they do this to me? Were my convictions not enough? Was everything I have done for this army for naught?' These questions came from the form of a distressed red-haired beauty named Cordelia. It has been a few hours after the shocking reveal of the death of Chrom and the disappearance of Robin. It didn't take long for angry rumors started to spread about how could those two has fallen. Some say the tactician betrayed them since he is Plegian. Others says it's because it was the incompetence from the Shepherds of not defending the prince.

Most of those harmful rumors focused on her since her devotion to Chrom is well-known around camp. Now, some of her friends started to think the same. Only her friends Sumia, Panne, Tharja, Stahl, and…Robin if he's still alive…know how she will never betray anyone's trust. But it appears…it's not enough.

The young Pegasus decided to take a stroll in the forest to clear her mind. Her mind was in complete turmoil. The rumors, Chrom's death, the disappearance of Robin; it was too much for the young woman.

 _Sigh_ "When will they learn that I am a loyal soldier just like them…" Cordelia sighed. Things were not looking good for the human race. The skies are dark, the Risen started roaming the lands in larger numbers, and the Ylissian army is in disarray. Frederick tried his best to rally the troops, but even he cannot do what his lord can do. And Lissa is…out of commission when she saw her brother dead on the floor.

Unknown to the Pegasus rider, a dark enmity started to form behind her. The darkness then formed itself into the possessed form of Robin. Grima smiled as he called out to the red-head, "Cordelia? Is that you?"

 _Gasp!_ "The young Pegasus rider prayed to the Gods that she is not hallucinating before turning around and see the missing tactician, Robin. "R-Robin…?" Cordelia cried out weakly. Grima simply nodded and braced himself when Cordelia hugged him albeit too fast.

"Robin! You're alive! I…we missed you!"

"It's alright Cordy. I won't die that easily." Grima said. The Pegasus knight continued to hug him before looking at the tactician's eyes. It was then she gasped and stepped back from what she saw. Robin's eyes…were glowing red. Something that the real Robin don't have.

"You…you are not Robin. Who are you and what have you done with him!?" Cordelia cried in anger as she got her brave lance ready to strike the imposter down. Grima chuckled, "I knew you would see the truth my dear. However, I will tell you that I am Robin. Just having the soul of Grima inside me."

"What? Then…what are you…?" Cordelia asked. Grima simply smiled. "I am the Fell Dragon, Grima. You're precious Robin is inside me…sleeping in the blissful dream after during years for warfare and his haunted dreams."

"What!? But he never told us about them…not even me." Cordelia whispered he last part in a sad tone. Grima smiled. "It's because he doesn't want you to worry about him. His mentality is strong but…it all went downhill when Validar killed Chrom." Technically, Robin killed Chrom in a span of losing control, but she doesn't need to know that.

"The despair he had with the death of his best friend was too much for him and he worried of how everyone will react if he escapes while Chrom lies dead. And since everyone in the camp disown you about your failure. What will happen to him?"

"…They will want him executed. Over false claims of hm being a traitor…" Cordelia deduced. She did want to ask him how did he know about the rumors…but this comes first.

"Exactly my dear. All because he was from Plegia. And it saddens me to see you having your faith questioned because of something you could not have seen. Don't you think that maybe…it's just not worth it?"

"…" 'What did he mean by that?' Cordelia thought.

"Let me educate you. You loved Chrom with all your heart, but he never looks at you no matter what you do. When you assist him or to something great, he brushes it off and call you a "friend." However, when you assist Robin, he praises you. More so than Chrom will ever do. Not to mention, you understand his pain while he understands yours. Do you see where I'm going with?"

"…Yes." Cordelia said.

"Hehehe…I wanted to ask you my dear. Should you really be with them? Or should you be with your true calling? To be with Robin. Like I said, he's just sleeping inside of me and you can transfer your love for him through me…" Grima proposed. The Pegasus knight actually reconsider the offer. No matter how much she done for the army, she will never people who understands how stressful her life is. They will only see her as a "perfect woman" and nothing else. Only her closest friends understand her. But…what about Ylisse? What will happen to her friends?

"Grima…what will happen to my friends? If I…join you…what will happen to them? How can I trust something if it could harm them?"

"Hmhmhm…your friends will be fine. If you join me, I will not let them be harmed by my Risen. Though I doubt they live want to live under my rule, I won't kill them." Cordelia started at the Fell Dragon in shock. He won't kill her friends if she joins him? But…

"I thought you only want to destroy all of humanity. Why is it…"

"Why is my methods changing? You see, I actually like the human race. Those tales you heard about me being all evil…it was just me being angry after the butcher of my race before bring sealed by the blasted Falchion. Humans are an amusing creatures and I want them to continue living without them destroying each other. And what better way than let me fill in the role. Naga won't do it so I will instead."

"…you really think Robin thinks that about me?" Cordelia decided to ask the age old question. Whether these feelings for Robin will be reciprocated…or not.

Grima smiles. A genuine smile that is rare for anyone to see. "Oh absolutely! Even now, I can see in his dream and his dream contains you having a family with him. If he didn't been hesitant of telling you he loves you, you would have been a _wonderful_ couple. Reason why is because he didn't want you be in ties with a mass murderer."

"WHAT!? But…we all killed our fair share of people in war and we all have our share of nightmares. Why would he think that?" Cordelia cried out.

"Because…you are his weapon when it comes following his plans. And you know the saying, the person who holds the weapon is the killer. Or is it how that saying goes? I do not know, but you know what I mean. You may kill for his plans, but it is his plans that takes their lives. Making him the real killer."

"You mean…all this time…he was suffering…?" Cordelia started to tear up after hearing her crush suffering under her nose. Grima stepped close and wrapped his arms around the crying woman.

"Shhh…shhh…it's okay. He's resting now. No longer will he suffer through the horrors of war. And no longer will you be disowning by your own allies. Come with me. Come with me and have a life you were born to have…" Grima's voice started to become like Robin's. Gentle and sweet. Like one lover to another.

"…I don't know. My…chest is a sham. He may be turned off since…there is far more developed women in the army…"

"What nonsense you speak of? Robin's loves you and your body. And so do I. Here, let me show you…"

 **LIME AHEAD. SCROLL TO NEXT BOLDED TEXT TO SKIP!**

Grima then slithered his arms around Cordelia's body. One above her waist while the other underneath her armor. He then kissed the Pegasus knight while exploring her body. Cordelia squirmed from the Fell Dragon's grip, making Grima chuckle within his mind.

Grima then pinned Cordelia on a tree as he continued to make out with the red-head. Blissfully lost from the dragon's touch because of her body's desired to be touched by a man, Cordelia moaned and wrapped her arms around Grima's neck. Wanting to increase the pressure, Grima used his tongue to ask for permission to explore Cordy's mouth, which she allowed without hesitation.

Grima then skillfully removed the red-haired beauty's armor and slithered his right hand under her blouse to squeeze her perky breasts. It may not be big as any other woman in the Shepherds, minus Nowi, but it was enough for the Fell Dragon to take pleasure with them. His left hand then slowly descended down to her loins, where he felt slight wetness from the intense makeout.

Grima then removed his lips from Cordy's mouth and said, "You see, this is what Robin and I feel about you. We love your body and your personality. If you still think you are worthless, then take a look down." Cordy looked down to see both a bulge in the possessed Robin's pants and her loins getting wet.

"Our bodies are reacting to one another. Do you think if you were worthless or aren't pretty enough, we will be turned on?" Grima asked as he continued his worship over Cordelia's body. It is weird for a dragon God such as him to worship someone else, but he couldn't deny the hourglass figure that Cordelia possess.

"N-No…I…ahh Gods…" Cordelia tried to answer, but the pleasure she's been getting is too much. 'Did I really needed this? Do I really love Robin this much that I became such a whore to him?'

"I bet your thinking about you acting like a whore to Robin and the answer is no. Your body just needed release after years of pent up frustration. And I bet…Robin feels the same as well. Just relax…and let me show you our love." Grima said before opening the top of her blouse and started sucking her breasts.

"Ah! No…stop…I'm still…sensitive there…ahh…" The Pegasus knight squirmed and moaned in pleasure from "Robin's" hands and mouth. She never felt this much pleasure in her life. At this rate, she won't hesitate to join him if she was loved this much.

Grima smirked in his mind. 'You're ours now.'

"Ahh…mahhh…nahhhh…" The woman moaned in extreme pleasure as the Fell Dragon continue his work. Fingering her while sucking on her breasts made the woman cry in ecstasy. It won't be long until she moaned out, "I'm…going to cum…ahh…"

"Then please do my dear. Let your stress flow out of your body." Grima said as he quickens his fingering. The woman then cried out as she cum before breathing heavily. Grima kissed her in the mouth before moving back to let the woman compose herself.

"Ahhh…hahh…that was…amazing…"

"Indeed it is. Do you feel more free now?"

"Ahha…hahahaha…yes…I do. I've never felt this much freedom than before. This feels amazing!" Cordelia exclaimed with pure joy in her eyes.

'There we go Robin. She belongs to us now. Now, I will let her soul join you. So your sleep with become much more…enjoyable.' Grima was about to tell her about his plan to let her meet the real Robin, but was tackled and kissed by the red-head. Grima was shocked by the sudden display of affection but closed his eyes and kissed back.

Cordelia then broke the kiss and put her hand on "Robin's" bulge. "I think it's time for me to pleasure you…master." Cordelia seductively said. Grima smiled wickedly. 'You sure know how to pick them, my mortal vessel. Hahahaha…'

"Then, please your master my servant. And I may reward you back at Plegia."

"Yes, master." Cordelia then pulled down "Robin's" trousers before looking at the tall and stern meatstick that is Robin's penis. Cordelia slowly grabbed the base of the shaft and started stroking it. The Fell Dragon groaned in pleasure by the handjob, containing his desire to just jump on the woman and make her his.

Cordelia then kissed the tip of the cock for a few seconds before engulfing the tip with her mouth. Slowly but surely, she took the tip of the spear all the way to the base. She then started bobbing her head up and down while swirling her tongue around the shaft.

"Yes…that's it…please us. And we will please you…" Grima encouraged. Cordelia looked up at the glowing red eyes and smiled before continuing her work. The Fell Dragon growled and moaned from her pace and he could hear his vessel moaning as well.

The Pegasus knight continued her work until she felt the penis pulsating. Determine to please her new master, Cordelia bobbed her head up and down until Grima growled. "Your master is about to cum." He said.

"Yesh, mabster…" Cordelia moaned out before continuing. Grima then growled out as his cum was shot out into Cordelia's mouth. The Pegasus knight drank it and pushed herself up before smiling down at Grima. "That tasted great. Thank you master Grima."

"Hehehe…please. Call us Robin. It is the person you wish you love after all."

 **LIME OVER! CONTINUE ON!**

The duo cleaned themselves up. Grima then grabbed Cordelia by the shoulders. "Now then, it's time for you to meet your husband." He then opened his mouth wide and bit her right shoulder. Cordelia moaned from the bite before her subconscious saw Robin in a forest, sitting on a chair. He then looked up, see Cordy, and waved to her. Cordelia then ran to Robin and kissed him.

Back to the real world, Cordelia stepped back and looked at Grima. "I…I just saw Robin. In peace. And it felt so real…"

"That's because I took a piece of your soul into mines. You and Robin are now linked with me." He then pointed to a nearby spring. "Go on and take a look at your new features."

Cordelia looked at the reflection of herself from the spring and gasped at what she saw. Her eyes…are glowing red. Just like Robin's.

"I'm…I…"

"You are a part of me now. Come. We will want to continue this. I did promise your reward…right?" Grima cooed. Cordelia smiled before standing in front of Grima. Grima then conjured dark mist around them and the two disappeared from the night.

* * *

 **SCENE**

 **There we go, our first person corrupted. This is mainly just sweet talking Cordelia into joining Grima. See, like what he said, Cordelia was devoted to Chrom but he will never notice her. Add to the fact that after he died and people started to question her loyalty, it will bring turmoil in her mind.**

 **Which Grima thought it would be best to tell her who she really should devote to. Which is Robin since she loves him and he feels the same, something that Chrom will never do. Also add to the fact that Robin understand her pain. Pure evidence is from the support conversation between them in the game itself.**

 **Now, I bet you all thinking why would Grima give Robin souls of his friends and not to himself? Answer, to keep Robin in the coma-like state. In Awakening, Grima only locked Robin (in the Future Past DLC) in a dark void. It did work but it proved fatal since Robin can control the body for a moment if an opportunity of hope present itself. With my Grima, he will make sure he will stay that way by having souls of his friends joining in the coma-like state. Preventing him from interfering Grima's work since his world is free and peaceful.**

 **Not to mention, to cement the woman's love and loyalty to them since Grima can please them physically while the dormant Robin please the emotionally and spiritually.**

 **Hope this answers some questions and stay tuned for the next chapter. Please tell me who to corrupt or kill off next mmmkay?**

 **Chao!**


End file.
